


the nice nephilim- jack kline one shots

by dannydoesnotdab



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Other, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydoesnotdab/pseuds/dannydoesnotdab
Summary: one shots of jack being an adorable smol bean. seriously, he's so adorable. i love him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my wattpad (@sherlockianwrites) i bring you one shots of jack, updated as much as i can! i hope you enjoy. as always, my chapters are short, but updated frequently. warning: this contains spoilers for season thirteen of cw's supernatural. this fan fiction also includes mature content, such as, but not limited to: drug references, sex, mental illness, swearing, and other mature content. viewer discretion advised. hope you enjoy! this first chapter is based on when jack was still living in the bunker with the winchesters.

jack lay stiffly on the bed. his arms were gently crossed on his chest as he starred at the ceiling, infatuated by every crack and crevice. sam walked into his room, leaning against the door frame. 

"hey." he said. 

"hello." jack responded, his eyebrows still pressed together in concentration. 

"you okay?" sam asked, walking over to him and sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"yes." jack said flatly. sam flipped back his hair and glanced up, attempting to find what he found so fascinating. he looked down to his feet. sam fiddled with his thumbs. 

"will i see my mom again?" jack asked, still focused on the ceiling. sam's lips pressed together, searching for the right words to say. 

"i- i don't know." he said. "sometimes we think people are gone, but they come back. but i don't, i don't think she's coming back." 

"okay." 

"want to come eat something?" 

"okay." jack got up and began to walk out. 

"what were you looking at, anyways?" sam asked as they left the bedroom. 

"the ceiling." he said with a smile as he pointed up. 

"i know, but..." sam began to say, but stopped. 

"the ceiling." jack whispered happily as he trotted to the kitchen.


	2. coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is based off of when jack was living in the bunker with the winchesters.

dean slowly sipped his black coffee as he skimmed through the daily newspaper. he gently turned the page, looking for a possible case in the crime section. jack walked into the kitchen and began to read over dean's shoulder. 

"what are you reading?" jack asked. 

dean spilled his coffee onto his red flannel, staining it and burning his skin. "son of a bitch!" he yelled as he turned to jack. "don't frigging sneak up on people!" he roughly said to him.

"i'm sorry." jack responded sympathetically, tilting his head to the side as he took a step back. his eyebrows were firmly crunched together. "could i help you?" he asked.

"you've done enough, bud." dean said flatly as he got up and walked towards the sink. he took off his shirt as he washed it in cold water while mumbling curse words under his breath. 

"what were you drinking?"

"coffee." 

"why?"

"it helps me wake up."

"why?"

"because it just frigging does!"

"okay." jack took a seat in one of the chairs at the table. 

"what are you doing up?" dean asked as he dried off his stomach, covered in the dark brown liquid. "go back to bed."

"okay." jack got up. right as he was leaving, he turned to him. "sorry." jack went into his room and laid down on his bed. he curled into a ball and and starred at the wall as he tightly hugged his knees. it seemed like whatever he'd do, dean would always hate him. he wished his mother was there. he wished his father was there. he wished he didn't feel this way. but, there was nothing he could do. 

"jack?" sam asked as he walked into his room. it had been a few hours and he still hadn't come out. 

"yes?" he responded, still curled up in a ball. 

"what's wrong?" sam asked as he sat down on the edge of bed. 

"dean still doesn't like me." sam sighed as he turned to him. 

"these things... they take time. when i was in school, i never had too many friends. but, i guess the best way to make friends is to find out something they like and talk to them about it... or give them it... or something along those lines." jack looked at sam for a minute, puzzled. but eventually responded,

"okay. thank you." 

"no problem." sam said as he left. jack smiled. he finally had a plan to have dean to like him. 

ten hours later... 

jack creeped out of his room and into the kitchen, careful not to make any noise. he began to make coffee to the best of his abilities, but because he had never made it before and never had any instruction, it would take him four cups of brownish water and a while of observing the machine. eventually, he came up with a mug of coffee similar to the one dean had yesterday morning. with the coffee in hand, he happily trotted to dean's room. he carefully opened the door and went up to dean's bed. 

"wake up!" he softly said with a smile. dean groaned in response, rolling over and covering his face with his pillow. jack shook him lightly, and dean shot right up. 

"what the hell?" he screamed. 

"i made you coffee." jack gestured towards the cup, grinning from ear to ear. 

"it's friggin two am. the hell is wrong with you?" sam, hearing dean scream, rushed into his room. in a sleepy confusion he pulled out his gun. 

"is everything alright in here?" he asked, not processing the situation in the dark. 

"i made him coffee!" jack turned to sam, and gestured towards the cup once more. sam looked at jack, then at dean in confusion. 

"he made me friggin coffee." dean groaned as he buried his head in his pillow, signaling to get the hell out of his room. sam and jack left his room and began to walk down the hall back to the kitchen. 

"i made him coffee!" jack said happily. 

"yeah, bud." sam responded. "you sure did."


	3. pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is based off of when jack left the winchester's in fear he'd hurt them. this is what happened once he landed...

jack landed in a small town in town. he had no idea where he was, and his brain rattled with thoughts and fears. no longer under the winchester's protection, he was left to fend for himself. he slowly walked towards a market, hoping to ask a clerk for directions. 

"hello?" he asked as he walked in. 

"evenin' pumpkin! say, we're closin' up in a few, so whatever you're hopin' to get, better make in snappy." 

"i just want to know where i am." he struggled to make out each word, still pained by the death of a stranger.

"darlin', how does one go about without knowing where they are?" 

"i... i just..." 

"it's alright, honey. you're in mystic, connecticut."

"thank you." he said as he began to walk out of the store.

"hold up!" the cashier hollered to him. jack turned to look at her. "where you sleepin' tonight?"

"i- i don't know. i don't sleep much." 

"how..." she paused for a second. "how about you come home with me tonight?" jack gently smiled. 

"really? but... you don't know me."

"well, the bible tells us to let everyone into our home, so that's what i'm gonna do. let me just close up the shop and we can head on home. by the way, i'm debbie. and you are?"

"jack. my name is jack." he sat gently on the floor as debbie cleaned up shop.

"ready jack?" she asked as she approached the door. jack nodded his head in response and followed her out the door, the bell softly ringing as they exited.


End file.
